Bertahan
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Mereka berdua sama-sama saling bertahan. You yang mencoba bertahan dari depresi dalam diri, dan Yoru yang mempertahankan You agar tetap hidup. [youyoru]


**Bertahan**

 **Tsukiuta © Tsukino Talent Production**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Warning: standar applied**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, kecuali kepuasan batin**

* * *

 _ **p.s: bagian 0.1, 0.2, dan lain-lain flashback, bagian 1, 2, dan lain-lain merupakan masa sekarang**_

* * *

 _Happy reading …._

* * *

0.1

* * *

Sekali, ketika You kehilangan harapan hidup, terlalu bingung untuk bersandar, sudah terlampau membenci dunia, Yoru datang.

Tidak seperti namanya, Yoru, yang berarti malam. Yang tentunya identik dengan langit kelam menyelimuti seisi bumi, di mana pada saat itu akan banyak makhluk-makhluk ajaib dan misterius yang akan berkeliaran ketika malam tiba. Dimana semua orang menganggap bahwa walaupun bulan dan bintang ada untuk mengatakan malam tak semengerikan yang manusia bayangkan, tetapi manusia tetap takut karena kegelapan yang tak ada habisnya.

Langit Tokyo begitu kelam saat itu, terlalu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. Tokyo memang padat, terlalu banyak orang sibuk bahkan saat malam datang, saking sibuknya, mereka tidak memerhatikan You tengah menatap mereka dari atas gedung, berdiri layak orang lesu, siap meluncur bebas untuk membuat orang-orang beralih padanya walau sebentar. You sudah terlalu lelah, namanya yang berarti matahari pun kini tak ada gunanya, namanya seperti menyiksanya sendiri, membakarnya sampai tak ada lagi yang tersisa.

Sebentar lagi pukul duabelas malam, akan menjadi waktu yang tepat bagi You untuk melompat. Tak ada lagi ucapan binatang yang ia dengar dari balik kamar orangtuanya, tak ada lagi tatapan merendakan dari makhluk-makhluk yang dulu ia sebut 'teman', semua akan hilang dalam sekejap. Selamat tinggal dunia, halo neraka dan seisinya~.

Siap berancang-ancang, suara pintu dibuka membuyarkan pikirannya. Malam itu, takdir membawa You pada harapan yang baru, harapan yang membuatnya kembali hidup.

Malam itu, Nagatsuki Yoru menyelamatkannya dari rasa putus asa.

* * *

1

* * *

"Kau masih ingat, dua tahun lalu, saat langit Tokyo begitu gelap."

Yoru, yang sedari tadi fokus mengetik di laptopnya menghentikan aktivitasnya, _handphone_ yang berada di antara telinga dan bahunya kini berpindah, dengan cepat Yoru menyambungkan _handphone_ nya dengan _earphone_.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?" Yoru berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin walau tetap saja nada kekhawatiran tetap terdengar. "Kau di mana sekarang?" lanjut Yoru bertanya, dari _handphone_ nya suara tawa terdengar.

"Kenapa khawatir begitu, sih? Aku ada di kamarku."

Bohong.

You berbohong, Yoru tahu itu.

"Kau tahu … dua tahun lalu ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup, aku bersyukur kau datang saat itu. Sampai sekarang, kau masih jadi lenteraku. Terima kasih." Jeda yang tercipta membuat Yoru bertambah cemas. "Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih sudah menerimaku dua tahun ini."

"YOU! KAU DI MANA? ADA APA DENGANMU." Tak ada jawaban dari You, Yoru bertambah panik. "YOU! AKU AKAN SEGERA DATANG, OKE! JANGAN MATIKAN _GPS_ MU."

"Yoru … aku …,"

Telepon ditutup. Yoru bergegas beranjak dari kursinya, tidak ia pedulikan ucapan You yang terputus. Dua tahun bersama membuatnya tahu sifat You luar dan dalam. Empat ... ah, bukan, enam kali You melakukan hal seperti ini, menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa You mencintainya, berterima kasih padanya, dan berakhir dengan percobaan bunuh diri untuk kesekian kalinya. Awalnya ketika Yoru ditelpon dan You bilang terima kasih dan mencintainya selalu, Yoru merasa senang, tapi kesenangan itu hanyalah awal. Arata, teman sekamar You memberitahu bahwa You hampir saja melompat dari lantai 10 tempat mereka tinggal. Dan sampai sekarang hal itu membuatnya cemas.

Dua tahun bersama, Yoru tak ingin kehilangannya. Tak akan ia biarkan Haduki You bunuh diri, akan ia halangi apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

0.2

* * *

Buku-buku yang Yoru pegang seketika jatuh ke lantai. Terlalu syok melihat seseorang berdiri di bibir atap apartemennya. Sesaat, ia merasa tubuhnya membeku.

"OH ASTAGA! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!" dengan memberanikan diri ia berteriak, berusaha menggerakkan kakinya agar mencapai tubuh You yang masih bergeming melihatnya. Dengan erat, ia menggenggam tangan You dan menariknya menjauh dari bibir atap.

"HEI! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN!" kali ini You yang berteriak, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Yoru.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kau mau bunuh diri, 'kan?"

You menoleh cepat pada Yoru. Ia berhenti memberontak. "Kau tahu aku mau bunuh diri?"

"Tentu saja! Orang bodoh mana yang mau berdiri di bibir atap tengah malam begini!?" tukas Yoru sambil melepaskan genggamannya. "Kalau ada masalah, tidak harus dengan bunuh diri. Kau bisa cerita pada temanmu."

"Aku tidak punya teman."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa jadi temanku!" Senyum Yoru mengembang. Tangan kanannya terulur. "Nagatsuki Yoru, kau?"

Raut wajah ragu nampak jelas di wajah You, namun akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Yoru. "Haduki You."

* * *

2

* * *

"Di mana? Di mana kau, You?"

Yoru panik, wajahnya pucat, berkeliling ke sana ke mari tak membuahkan hasil. You bodoh, _handphone_ nya sengaja ia matikan. Bagaimana ini … bagaimana jika ia terlambat? Bagaimana jika ia sudah sampai You sudah hilang ditelan dunia. Ketakutan menguasainya, ia merasa otaknya mulai dipenuhi kabut keputusasaan.

Jalanan Kota Tokyo terlalu sesak, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Terlalu menyebalkan, lampu-lampu jalan terlalu menyilaukan mata, orang-orang berlalu lalang, mengejar urusan mereka. Yoru keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang, mencoba bernapas di depan toko kue yang terlihat sepi pengunjung. Ia mendongak, hanya untuk melihat bintang yang kalah terang oleh lampu-lampu kota dan bulan yang terlihat redup sinarnya. Seketika ingatannya jauh menerawang, membuka lembaran memori satu setengah tahun lalu.

Memori itu memberitahu di mana You berada.

Secepat singa mengejar mangsa, Yoru berusaha melawan arus kerumunan. Tak ingin waktu terlewat lebih lama. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan tempat itu?

Ia tidak akan menangis, terlalu awal untuk menangisi hal yang belum terjadi.

* * *

0.3

* * *

Waktu itu, satu setengah tahun yang lalu, di atas atap apartemen Yoru. Pukul dua malam, mereka berdua saling memandang cahaya bulan yang meredup. Awal perkenalan mereka setengah tahun lalu berhasil membawa mereka lebih dekat. Hampr tiap minggu You bermain ke apartemen Yoru, tak ada yang spesial, hanya berbincang tentang hal yang membosankan dan melihat tiap jengkal kehidupan Kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai.

"Hei, lihat di bawah sana! Ada paman paman yang jalannya oleng."

Yoru mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah, mengikuti tangan You yang tengah menunjuk lelaki paruh baya yang sedang oleng, kemudian menari dan meracau tak jelas. Mereka berdua tertawa, berkata kalau mungkin saja orang itu tengah mabuk akibat stres kerja.

"Dunia kerja memang mengerikan, ya," Yoru berkomentar, ia masih kasihan melihat pria paruh baya yang mabuk di tengah jalan. "Kalau kerja mental harus kuat, kalau tidak bisa stres jadinya. Hahaha."

"Kau sendiri memang tidak pernah stres saat bekerja?"

"Pernah sih, sering malah," Yoru mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya stres berat. "Hmm … contohnya, penulis yang sering telat mengirim naskah, lalu masih banyak cerita yang plotnya bolong, dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi editor memang sulit, tapi aku cukup menikmatinya." You dapat melihat binar kebanggan terpancar dalam diri Yoru. "Kalau You sendiri bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Karena kau, aku bisa kembali dari keterpurukan." You menggenggam tangannya, tatapannya begitu dalam. "Memang terlalu berat, ekspektasi orang tua masih membayangiku sampai sekarang. Aku tahu mereka masih kecewa karena aku tidak menjadi seperti yang mereka inginkan. Jadi komponis bukanlah sesuatu yang baik bagi mereka, belum lagi teman-teman dan keluarga besar yang selalu mencelaku. Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan."

"Ah, aku tahu rasanya. Itu pasti sakit. Aku juga pernah merasakannya."

"Aku tidak tahu kaupernah mengalami hal seperti itu."

"Ya, itu dulu. Aku hampir dapat perlakuan yang sama, dikecam keluarga karena berbeda. Belum lagi teman-teman yang merendahkan. Itu semua membuatku sedih dan marah di saat yang bersamaan. Terkadang ucapan orang-orang efeknya lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan bisa ular mematikan."

"Kau benar. Maka dari itu, aku ingin jadi lebih kuat."

"Kau kuat You, lihat, kau masih di depanku dan bernapas."

"Tapi aku ingin jadi lebih kuat … bersamamu." Genggaman You kali ini lebih erat.

"…maksudnya?"

You memutar kedua bola matanya. "Oh ayolah, kau editor novel, oke? Masa tidak paham apa yang aku bicarakan."

Yoru tertawa anggun. "Tahu kok." Ia melepas genggaman You. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Ada banyak hal yang mengerikan jika kita bersama."

"Maka dari itu ...," You menjeda ucapannya kemudian mencoba menahan tawa. "Ayo kita menabung lalu pergi ke Amerika. Hidup bahagia sampai waktu memakan usia kita."

* * *

3

* * *

 _BRAK!_

You membelakanginya, tersenyum tipis. Selalu saja, Yoru menemukannya. You tidak perlu berbalik, derap langkah tergesa itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti, dan dekapan hangat dari belakang serta hangat punggung belakangnya menandakan bahwa, bagaimanapun kejamnya dunia, akan ada seseorang yang selalu ingin ia hidup.

"Kau bodoh! Kau mau aku jadi gila karena kekasihku melompat di atap apartemenku sendiri?" You tahu kekesalan pemuda di belakangnya memuncak, tapi ia juga tahu bahwa pemuda itu takut setengah mati jika ia pergi.

You menggenggam tangan Yoru yang melingkar di perutnya. Menenangkannya.

"Maaf … sudah membuatmu khawatir, aku hanya …," salivanya terasa pahit di tenggorokan. "…aku merasa, rasa takut dan cemas masih menghantuiku. Aku tidak cukup kuat … aku …,"

Yoru melepas dekapannya, ia menarik paksa You hingga mata mereka bertatapan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku? Aku lebih takut kehilanganmu, mungkin kalau kau lompat, aku juga bisa lompat—"

"Jangan!"

"—atau mungkin aku jadi gila karena ditinggal olehmu."

"Jangan … tolong jangan begitu …"

"Hhh … kalau kau tidak ingin aku begitu," Yoru menatap dalam-dalam kedua mata You, menguliti isi pikirannya. "Berjanjilah untuk hidup, walau seburuk apapun situasinya."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau ragu melangkah, ada aku." Setengah lingkaran ke atas muncul di wajah Yoru. "Kalau kita berdua bersama. Pasti bisa."

"Lalu kita menikah di Amerika?" You tertawa canggung, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Seketika tawa canggungnya menciut melihat tatapan Yoru yang makin menajam.

"Baiklah, baiklah ... candaanku memang buruk." You mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, pertanda agar Yoru melupakan candaannya barusan. "Tapi aku serius, kalau kau tahan dengan—"

"Kau matahariku, dan aku malammu. Aku bisa tahan dengan sikapmu yang begitu." Senyum Yoru masih belum surut rupanya. "Jadi, ayo bertahan."

Kini, tangan mereka bertautan, saling membagi hangat, You tersenyum, bukan hanya bibirnya, matanya juga.

"Sekarang aku tahu, mengapa aku sebegitunya mencintaimu …."

* * *

 **a/n: hai perkenalkan, saya baru di fandom ini hehehe. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah ditulis beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi, karena saya (sok) sibuk, jadi penulisan fic ini terhambat dan baru selesai sekarang XD karakter You dan Yoru di sini juga OOC mungkin karena saya belum terlalu mendalami sifat karakter dan juga belum terlalu 'nyemplung' di fandom ini XD kritik dan saran atau sekadar cuap-cuap sangat membantu saya untuk berkembang. Terima kasih sudah membaca *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
